What I Get For Loving You
by cottoncandy903
Summary: boomer and bubbles have been having a secret relationship, but, after one particular night, bubbles ends up pregnant and secrecy becomes a thing of the past. boomerxbubbles
1. Chapter 1

image belongs to AfricanPrincess981 on deviant art

* * *

**What I Get For Loving You Ch. 1**

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 1

I sat there staring at the clock, absentmindedly tapping my pencil on my desk. I had been ignoring the teacher all period and couldn't wait 'til the bell rang. It was the last day before spring break and all I wanted to do was head for outskirts of Townsville, where I would be meeting someone.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

As soon as the bell rang I bolted out the door and headed straight for my locker, where I was soon joined by my sisters.

"What's got you so excited?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered.

We finished up at our lockers and left the building. My sisters began flying away but came back when they realized wasn't with them.

"Come on Bubbles, we have to go," Blossom said, grabbing my wrist and giving it a gentle tug.

"You two go on without me. I won't be too late," I said.

"Suit yourself," Buttercup said before she and Blossom flew towards home, their pink and green streaks following behind them.

I watched as their streaks faded into the distance before flying off in the other direction.

~X~

Landed just outside Townsville and waited for the person I came to see to show up.

Finally I saw the dark blue streak in the sky and my heart began to race.

"Hey Bubbles," Boomer said as he landed in front of me. I leaped into his arms, pressing my lips to his.

"Hi Boomie," I said once our lips parted.

We stood there with my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist, staring into each other's eyes for a good few minutes before moving apart. We had been secretly dating for almost a year now.

"Here, I got you something." Boomer said producing a box of chocolates. "And no, I did not steal them."

"Oh, thank you Boomie!" I said. I gave him a hug and a peck on the lips before taking the box from him.

"Anything for my girl," Boomer said, smiling at me.

We sat there and talked, and after watching the sun set we decided to head home.

* * *

they are 18, just so u know


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Get For Loving You Ch. 2**

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Blossom already sitting at the table.

"Morning," she said, glancing at me over the top of her book.

"Morning," I replied, getting myself a bowl of cereal.

As soon as I sat down, Buttercup came and joined us.

"Morning," Blossom and I said.

"Morning," Buttercup replied.

"Hey Buttercup, when are you and Taft leaving for that baseball game?" I asked her. Tiffany, or Taft for short, was Buttercup's best friend.

"In two hours. It'll be late by the time it's over so I'm just going to spend the night at her house." She answered.

"When will you be coming home?" Blossom asked her.

"Well, we intend on going to the skate park tomorrow, so probably not 'til 5:00." Buttercup answered. "What about you? You have anything planned for today?"

"I was going to spend the night at Lily's." Blossom answered. Lily was Blossom's best friend. "We planned on going to the mall tomorrow, so I'll be home about the same time as you. What about you Bubbles?"

"I actually don't have anything planned for today." I answered.

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. As soon as Buttercup and Blossom left, I picked up my cell phone and called Boomer.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked up the phone.

"Hi Boomie!"

"Hey Bubbles! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could spend the night."

"But what about your family?"

"The Professor is on a business trip and won't be back 'til next month and my sisters are spending the night their friends' houses and won't be back 'til 5:00 tomorrow night, so I have the house to myself."

"Well I'll be right over."

"Can't wait to see you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and waited. Soon I heard a knock on the back door and opened it.

"Hey Bubbles," Boomer said once I opened the door.

"Hi Boomie," I said letting him in.

I closed the door and turned around to see Boomer grinning at me. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

~X~

After watching several movies, Bubbles lead me to her room.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"We could make-out," Bubbles suggested.

"Excellent idea as always," I said.

I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed passionately. Bubbles' mouth opened and I obliged her request and slid my tongue in her mouth as she slid hers into mine. I explored every corner of her mouth as tongues twirled around each other.

After a while of this I felt my hands begin to slide up Bubbles' shirt, but I didn't stop myself and I was surprised when she didn't complain. When my hands reached her bra, Bubbles broke the kiss. I instantly began to feel guilty, thinking that I had taken things too far, but this feeling vanished when I saw the flirtatious grin on her face and she lifted her shirt up over her head. I grinned, taking my own shirt off and tossing it to the side. I attacked her lips with my own, slipping my tongue back in her mouth as I slowly brought her down on the bed. My hands found their way to her back and I undid the clasp on her bra, tossing it onto the floor and I began massaging her breasts. Bubbles let out a moan and I broke the kiss. I brought my mouth to her nipples and began sucking and nipping them. She reached down removed my jeans and boxers. I press my lips to hers as I pulled down her jeans and panties.

"Boomer," she moaned. "I'm ready."

I positioned myself and slowly thrust into her. She screamed and her face contorted with pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she panted. "This is just my first time."

I began to thrust in and out, starting out slow, but when her face showed no sign pain, only pleasure, I quickened the pace. I grunted as I thrust faster, while Bubbles moaned loudly.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screamed as she climaxed.

Soon I couldn't take it anymore either and let myself go before collapsing on top of her.

I pulled out of her and laid down next her.

"Wow," she panted a small, tired smile on her face. "I never thought my first would be this good."

"Me neither," I replied.

Bubbles gave me a peck on the lips before snuggling into my chest.

"Good night Boomer," she whispered.

"Good night Bubbles," I whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

i apolagize for the quality of the lemon but this is my first one and i haven't had my first experience yet (i'm waiting till i get out of high school at least before i do), plus i'm writting from the guys point of view and i'm girl


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Get For Loving You Ch. 3**

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 3

It was the last day of spring break and I felt miserable. I was starving yet the thought of eating made me sick. Just then my sisters walking looking really worried.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" asked Buttercup. I shook my head.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Blossom. "You aren't your usual cheerful self."

"I'm fine, I just…" I began, but was cut off as my stomach began to turn. I dashed into the bathroom and threw-up into toilet. Blossom came in after me and held back my long pigtails.

"You ok?" Buttercup asked once I'd finished.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied weakly. Blossom put her hand on my forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever," said Blossom, removing her hand. "I think you should just relax today."

"Sounds good," I replied, regaining my energy. Blossom and Buttercup helped me to my feet and lead me back into my room.

Once my sisters had left, I began to think about what the problem may be. Suddenly the memory of that night with Boomer came into my head. I looked at the calendar and my heart stopped. I quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of sunglasses and flew out my window, to a local drug store. When I got there I headed straight for the aisle where they keep the lady products and grabbed a box off the shelf. I walked over to the register hoping the sunglasses and the hood on my sweatshirt were enough to keep the cashier from recognizing me. I flew straight home and ran into the bathroom.

"Home Pregnancy Test," I read the words on the box before opening it. I took one out and stuffed the rest into the back of the cabinet under my sink, praying no one found them.

~X~

I flew towards the outskirts of Townsville to the place where Bubbles and I usually met. She had called me an hour ago telling me to meet her here. The panicked tone in her voice had me worried. Whatever it was that was bothering her must be important.

I landed on the hill and waited. After a few minutes my eyes caught sight of a baby blue streak across the sky heading straight towards me. Next thing I knew, Bubbles' arms were wrapped around me and she was sobbing into my chest.

"Shhhhhh," I said, gently stroking the back of her head. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not!" she said between sobs. "You don't understand!"

"I will if you tell me," I said, gently lifting her chin so I could see her face.

"Boomer," she began, tears streaming down the sides of her face. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

yes, i know, another short one. but trust me the next one will be longer

PREGNANT! yep u all saw it comming, because it says so in the preview


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Get For Loving You Ch. 4**

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 4

Boomer just stared at me. I had told him that I was pregnant and the news apparently didn't sit well with him.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," I said, letting go of Boomer. I turned around and began to run as tears ran down my cheeks, harder than before. I only managed to take a few steps before Boomer grabbed my wrist and pulled me into strong hug. I rested my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I would never leave you, especially when you need me most. I love you, and that's never going to change." I loosened my grip and pulled away so I could see his face. He had a comforting smile on his face and his eyes were full of love. "I love you."

"I love you too." I closed the gap between us, and we shared a passionate kiss.

~X~

"Where have you been?" asked Brick when I walked in the door to our hideout.

"I was…out," I answered.

"We know that already!" yelled Butch. "Could you be more specific?"

"Um,"

"You know, now that I think about it, you've been 'out' a lot lately," said Brick.

"Yeah, what have been doing while you're 'out'?" asked Butch.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Oh, really?" asked Brick.

"That's a whole lot of nothing," stated Butch.

"Yes it is," Brick mused. "So, what have you _really_ been doing?"

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"You're lying," stated Butch.

"Yeah Boomer! Now start tellin' the truth!" shouted Brick.

"I said nothing!" I shouted, pushing past them and quickly flying to my room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against, letting myself slowly slide to the ground.

_Great, now my brothers are getting suspicious,_ I thought. _First I find out I'm going to be dad, then I find out that my brothers are close to figuring out that I've been dating a Powerpuff Girl. Could my life get any worse?_

~X~

"There you are!" exclaimed Blossom when I walked in the door. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

"I went for a walk to get some fresh air," I lied.

"Really?" asked Buttercup. "Then why are your eyes all red?"

"I got dust in them!" I said quickly. "Uh, I'll be in my room!"

"What's up with her?" I heard Buttercup as I closed my bedroom door.

_Man I hate lying to my sisters, _I thought as I leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor. _Keep this pregnancy a secret is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

* * *

ok i lied, but the next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

**What I Get For Loving You Ch. 5**

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 5

It was the first day of summer vacation and I couldn't wait to see Boomer that afternoon. I had barely been able to make it through the school year without anyone noticing my baby-bump and figuring out I was pregnant. I was surprised that no one noticed the mood swings, and morning sickness.

I eagerly waited till three o'clock and then headed towards the spot where Boomer and I usually met.

~X~

We flew home from the ice cream parlor, stopping along the way to stop a bank robbery. When we the house in sight we saw a baby blue streak come out of one of the windows.

"Where's she going?" asked Buttercup.

"I don't know maybe, there was something on the hotline" I answered.

"Let's follow her and find out."

We followed her to the outskirts of Townsville.

"So that's where she was going," said Buttercup.

"Yes, but why?" I asked.

"Hey, I think I can see someone with her!" Buttercup pointed out as we flew closer. Bubbles had her arms wrapped around the neck of a blonde-haired boy, who looked our age. Bubbles smile loving at him before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"What the…!" I exclaimed, as I saw the boy slowly bring to the ground, so that he was on top of her, and I watched in shock as his hands slid up her shirt.

"What's he doing to her?" asked Buttercup, angrily.

"Hey, wait!" I said. "Is-is that Boomer?"

"Oh, he's gonna get it!"

~X~

"Boomer!" I shouted, "Where is he?"

"Don't ask me," said Butch. Suddenly, we saw two streaks in the sky in front of us.

"Puffs!" I yelled. "Let's follow them!"

"Hey look, it's Boomer!" shouted Butch, pointing at the area just outside Townsville where the puffs seemed to be heading. "Who's that he's with?"

"I should I know!" I yelled at him. As we drew closer I was able to make out that it was girl with blonde hair, wearing lots of blue. "Hey wait, isn't that that blonde puff, what's her name, Bubbles?"

"Yeah it is," answered Butch. I then saw Bubbles press her lips to Boomer's, and what he did in response. "Hey wait, what's he doing to her?"

"He's making-out with the enemy!" I shouted. "Come on, we gotta stop this!"

~X~

We were deep within a kiss, not caring about the world around us. We heard the grass stir somewhere nearby, but we ignored it.

"Get your filthy hands off of our sister!" we broke the kiss and looked up to see my sisters.

"Traitor!" yelled Brick as he and Butch landed beside my sisters.

Boomer leaped off me, his face redder then a tomato, and I sat up, my own face feeling hot.

"Bubbles, what do you think you're doing?" shouted Blossom. "He's a Rowdyruff Boy!"

"He can't be trusted!" added Buttercup.

"You can't go out with a Powerpuff Girl!" shouted Brick.

"She's the enemy!" Butch added.

"And should listen you, why?" asked Boomer.

"Because you're our brother, and we don't want you to end up in jail!" shouted Brick.

"Since, when do you care? You've never cared in the past!"

"He's obviously trying to trick you!" yelled Blossom.

"No, he loves me, and I love him!" I yelled back.

"He's just playing you, because he wants something!" yelled Buttercup.

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles, but he's already got it and he's still here!"

"Bubbles, how could you?" asked Blossom, disappointment very evident her voice.

"Yeah, you know what can happen," said Buttercup.

"It's a little late for that."

"What are you saying?" asked Brick.

"I'm saying I'm pregnant!"

* * *

yep, like i promised, a longer chapter it's not too much longer but it took up almost three whole pages on word. plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6

What I Get For Loving You Ch. 6

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 6

"How could you do this to our sister?!" Blossom shouted at me.

"You're gonna pay this!" shouted Buttercup as she grabbed my shirt and pulled back her fist, ready to punch me in the face.

"Hey, just because it's my kid doesn't mean it's entirely my fault!" I shouted, hastily. I'd been on the receiving end of her more powerful attacks before, but I had only committed a crime with my brothers then. This time would be much worse, because this time, instead of hurting a few people or stealing something, I had knocked up one of her sisters, and that was the worst thing anybody could do, especially being a criminal and, even worse, a Rowdyruff Boy. For that, Buttercup would hit me hard enough to make Butch cry.

"Please, Buttercup, listen to him!" Bubbles begged. "It's my fault we're in this mess."

"Yeah! I was getting a little 'touchy-feely', but she could have said no and that would've been the end of it! I swear!" I shouted desperately.

Buttercup looked into Bubbles pleading gaze, and let go of my shirt, leaving me sprawled on the ground. I quickly got to my feet and dusted myself off.

"You know if you were going to do it with a puff, the _least_ you could do is use a condom." said Butch, flatly.

"You know, those things only work about 98% of the time," I pointed out.

"Well, I think you should tell the Professor as soon as possible," said Blossom.

"Yeah, I'll do that when I get home." sobbed Bubbles, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"Bubbles?" I asked, concerned, as I rushed over to her, Blossom and Buttercup following my lead. "Bubbles what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just hormones," she answered between sobs.

"Come on, let's get you home," said Buttercup as she helped the sobbing blonde to her feet.

"What about Boomer?" asked Bubbles, as the crying stopped, almost as suddenly as it began. "I want him to come."

"I don't think that's a good idea." replied Blossom, concerned.

"But I want him to," Bubbles complained.

"Well, he's not," said Buttercup.

"He's coming!" snapped Bubbles.

"Ok, ok, he can come. Just calm down," said Blossom, hastily.

"Do we have to come too, or can we just go home?" asked Brick.

"I don't really care," I stated.

"No causing trouble if you decide to come." ordered Blossom. The four of us then flew towards the puffs' home. After a few minutes, I looked over my shoulder and saw my brothers following close behind. I slowed down and fell in line with my brothers.

"So you decided to join us after all." I said with a smirk.

"We're only coming because we have nothing better to do." said Brick, glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell us you were dating a puff?"

"Yeah, we're your brothers, you can trust us." said Butch blankly as we landed at the girls' house.

"I didn't tell you because of what happened in the third grade."

_~Flashback~_

_It was late January, I had been feeling weird that whole year, and it was all because of a certain pigtailed, blonde. We sat next to each other in class and always spent most of the day watching her, when I should have been watching the teacher. My heart would race whenever I saw her and I would feel nervous whenever I was near her. I had been trying to come up with a reason for it for the past few months. So far, I could only come up with one thing: I had a crush on her._

"_But she's a Powerpuff Girl! I can't have a crush on a Powerpuff Girl! It must be something else, it must be." I would tell myself whenever the idea came to mind. I refused to believe that I had a crush on a puff. I believed my words less and less each time I said them._

"_Maybe I do like her." I said to myself as I stared at the ceiling. It was a Saturday and I had been in my room all day. The thought of liking her depressed the hell out of me, but, as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew it was true. I sighed as the truth sank in: I liked Bubbles Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls._

No, _I thought. I hated to believe it, but 'like' just didn't feel strong enough. The real truth was that I _loved _her._

_I closed my eyes, only to open them a few seconds later when I heard a knock on the door._

"_Hey Boomer! Let's go steal some candy!" shouted Brick. I ran downstairs and the three of us left for some sweets._

_~X~_

_We stood outside the candy store, laughing our butts off, with our loot in hand._

"_Stop…"_

"…_Right there…"_

"…_Rowdyruff Boys!"_

_We looked up and saw the Powerpuff Girls. My heart began to race at the sight of Bubbles._

"_Get them!" shouted Brick. My brothers flew towards their counterparts. I hesitated before flying at Bubbles, hoping my brothers didn't notice._

_~X~_

"_What was that?!" shouted Brick when we got back to our hideout._

"_What was what?" I asked, trying to sound innocent._

"_The fact that you hesitated to attack the enemy!" answered Brick, enraged._

"_I…don't know what you're talking about." I replied nervously._

"_Don't play stupid with us!" shouted Butch as he shoved me into a wall._

"_Tell us what happened!" demanded Brick, bashing me on the head._

"_I don't know!"_

"_Well start thinking for ounce!" yelled Butch as he punched me in the gut. I coughed, gasping for air. "Say something!" he punched me again, even harder, when I different answer. I fell to the floor and began coughing up blood. My eyes began sting, and I struggled to hold back tears._

"_Answer the question you baby!" ordered Brick as he grabbed my shirt and lifted me up off the ground. When I still didn't answer, he slammed me against the wall. "I said answer the question!" he demanded, punching me in the face. He let go of my shirt and I slid to the floor. Butch kicked me in the stomach and I coughed up more blood. My vision began fade, as I fought to air into my lungs._

"_Worthless moron," was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness._

_~End Flashback~_

"I'd forgotten about that," said Brick, ashamed.

"I guess it makes sense now why you didn't tell us. I know I wouldn't if I were you." muttered Butch.

"Did you guys even notice change in me after that!" I shouted. "I talked less, I hid in my room by myself whenever I could, and I wouldn't take shit from anybody! I didn't act like myself again 'til the beginning of this year, when Bubbles and I started dating. You guys probably didn't even notice!" I turned around and began walking towards the door. Bubbles rushed to my side.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." she said comfortingly.

"I'll live."

* * *

my longest chapter yet! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

What I Get For Loving You Ch. 7

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 7

I quietly walked down the stairs to the basement laboratory. The memory Boomer had shared when we had arrived at the house was bothering me. He had told me the story before, but that didn't make hearing it any easier. I remembered that.

_~Flashback~_

_I was in the living room coloring with Octi beside me. Buttercup sat on the couch watching cartoons, while Blossom had her nose in a book. Suddenly, the hotline started beeping. Blossom leapt to her feet and flew over to see what was wrong._

"_Yes, Mayer," she said, picking up the phone. Buttercup and I waited to hear what we were needed for. "It's the Rowdyruff Boys!"_

"_What did they do this time?" asked Buttercup, bored._

"_I'll tell you on the way." replied Blossom. "Let's go girls!"_

_~X~_

_When we got to the candy store, we saw the Rowdyruff Boys laughing their butts off, stolen candy in hand._

"_Stop…"_

"…_Right there…"_

"…_Rowdyruff Boys!"_

_They stopped laughing and looked up. At the sight of us they jumped to their feet. I looked over at my counterpart, Boomer, and saw him looking at me. He had the same angry expression as he always did right before a fight, but there was an odd happiness in his large, cobalt blue eyes._

"_Get them!" shouted Brick. He and Butch flew at my sisters, but Boomer just stood there. After a moment, he too charged._

_~X~_

_That night, I thought about the fight with Boomer. He didn't fight with the same strength as usual. It was as if he wasn't even trying. He only hit me a few times, and not as hard as he usually did. My thoughts suddenly went to the happiness I had seen in his eyes._

_I had had a crush on Boomer since the day he and his brothers first appeared in Townsville, but I had kept it a secret. During the battle with them, after their resurrection, I had mentioned to my sisters that I thought he was cute, only to have Blossom stare at me like I was a freak and Buttercup call me weird._

I don't think I just like him anymore, _I thought, as the memory of that happiness continued to play in my mind, and I hopped it was there because of me. _I think I love him.

_~X~_

_When Monday came, my sisters and I flew to school. After stopping at my locker, I headed to class. When I walked into the room, I saw Boomer sitting in his desk, which was right next to mine. He looked awful. He had a black-eye, bruised cheek, cut lip, and he kept holding his stomach, as if he would throw up at any moment._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat down. _I know that's not from the fight at the candy store, _I thought. My heart ached, seeing him like this._

"_Why do you care?" he asked, not bothering to look at me. He sounded sad and depressed._

"_Because, even though you're a Rowdyruff Boy, you're a kid just like the rest of us," I said. "Now are you going to answer my question?"_

"_No, I'm not okay." he answered._

"_What happened?" I asked him, still worried._

_Boomer closed his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it."_

_~End Flashback~_

Boomer didn't smile or laugh after that, not until senior year, when our lives changed and our secret relationship began.

"Professor?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Bubbles?" asked the Professor, turning to look at me.

"There's something I need to tell you." I said as I walked over to him.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, I've been keeping a secret," I began. "I've been in a relationship."

"What's wrong that?" asked the Professor. "I have no problem with you having a boyfriend."

"The problem isn't that I have a boyfriend," I replied. "The problem is that my boyfriend is Boomer."

"The Rowdyruff Boy?" I nodded.

"And that's only half of what I needed to tell you." I said. "The truth is I'm pregnant."

"He didn't force you, did he?" the Professor asked, immediately.

"No!" I answered, quickly. "He's the sweetest guy in the world, and he's been nothing but a gentleman."

"I'd like to have a word with Boomer," said the Professor. "When will I get to see him?"

"He's upstairs. You can talk to him right now, if you want."

~X~

I leaned against the wall and stared at the floor. I hated that memory and wanted nothing more than to forget it.

"Boomer?" I looked up and saw my brothers standing in front of me.

"What?"

"We just wanted to say we're sorry," began Brick. "We shouldn't have beaten you like that. We know it happened a long time ago, but we hope you'll forgive us."

"Since when do you apologize?" I asked.

"Since we saw how upset you were." answered Butch.

"Yeah, we're your brothers, and, though we don't act like it, we care about you." said Brick, placing a hand on my shoulder. I gave a small smile.

"Thanks guys," I replied. Just then Bubbles and the Professor entered the room.

"Boomer," said the Professor. "May I have a word with you?" I followed him into the kitchen. "You better be treating my daughter nicely."

"Of course!" I replied. "I love her and all I want is for her to be happy."

"Did you force her?"

"What? No! I would never! Did Bubbles say I did?"

"She said you didn't but, in these situations, it's best to get both sides of the story."

"Well, you've heard both sides. Can I go spend time with my girlfriend now? We were on a date when our siblings showed up and started yelling at us."

"Just don't do anything to hurt her, or you'll have to deal with her sisters."

"Don't worry, I won't"

* * *

yay! another long one! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

What I Get For Loving You Ch. 8

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 8

I watch as Boomer walked back into the living room. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"What did the Professor want?" I asked when we broke the kiss.

"He basically just told me not to hurt you." answered Boomer.

"Well that's good." I replied. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs. "Come on, let's go hang out in my room."

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Blossom.

"I'm already pregnant." I pointed out as I turned to look at her. "What could possibly happen that hasn't already happened? Besides, I deserve some time alone with my boyfriend after the four of you interrupted our date!" With that, I marched up the stairs, Boomer in tow, and into my room, closing the door behind me. "Now where were?" I asked as I joined Boomer on the bed.

He gave a mischievous smirk, before pressing his lips to mine. We slid our tongues into each other's mouths. Boomer slowly brought me down onto the bed, his hands sliding up my shirt as he did so. I broke the kiss and lifted my shirt up over my head. Boomer did the same with his before, again, pressing his lips to mine. His hands brushed up against my breasts before sliding underneath me and unhooking my bra. He then slid the straps down, off my shoulders and tossed it aside. I reached down and slid off my jeans, tossing them to the floor as well. Boomer removed his jeans too.

Boomer's hands then slid up to my breasts and he began massaging them and squeezing my nipples. I moaned with pleasure. He then brought his lips to my nipples and began sucking and pinching them between his teeth. My moans grew louder as he worked. After a few moments, I reached down and hooked my fingers into his boxers. I slid them down as far as I could and Boomer reached down and finished the job tossing his boxers aside. He then pressed his lips to mine as he went back to massaging my breasts.

"I need you in me, now!" I shouted when I had almost reached the end of my rope. Boomer reached down and quickly slid down my panties, practically ripping them off. He positioned himself and thrust into me. I moaned as he thrust in and out. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to push farther inside me. Soon neither of us could take it anymore. I let out a scream as we climaxed and Boomer collapsed on top of me. He pulled out of me and lied down beside.

"Wow," Boomer panted. "Even pregnant, you're good."

"I try," I replied, still trying to catch my breath. "Do you think anybody heard?"

"Nah, I doubt our siblings stayed, and your dad said he was going to the super market." He answered.

"That's good," I replied. "I'm glad I could get over that wave of horniness I had while you were talking to the Professor."

"Let me guess, hormones?" asked Boomer.

"Yeah, they're really messing with me today." I answered as I sat up. "Thanks to them, I've cried for no reason, snapped at people twice, and, twice now, I've had a raging sex drive." I finished.

"That's a lot," replied Boomer, sitting up. The two of us then climbed out of bed and began picking up our clothes.

"I've also eaten enough for two people, including a peanut butter and ham sandwich with vanilla ice cream." I added, pulling on my panties and hooking my bra.

"Ewe," said Boomer, pulling on his boxers, followed by his jeans.

"It was actually pretty good," I replied as I pulled on my jeans. "Of course, it could've just been the hormones." I added when Boomer looked at me funny.

"It probably was," replied Boomer, putting shirt back on. "After all, there is no way those things could ever taste good together." Finished Boomer, sitting down to put hit his socks and sneakers back on.

I pulled my shirt on and slipped my feet into my sandals. I walked over to my vanity, pulled out my pigtails, and ran a brush through my hair. Once I was sure my hair was tangle free, I put it back into its usual pigtails. I then redid my eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. I then looked over at Boomer. His hair was a mess, and he had lip-gloss on his face.

"Here," I said, tossing him a comb. "You might wanna run that through your hair, and you should probably wash my make-up off your face." At the word make-up, Boomer ran into the bathroom. When he came back, his hair was neat and his face was make-up free. "Come on, let's go to the ice cream parlor," I suggested. "The baby wants a hot-fudge sundae."

~X~

"Are you sure it's okay to be seen together?" I asked when we got to the ice cream parlor.

"My sisters already know we're dating," answered Bubbles. "Plus, everyone'll figure it out when I have the baby, if not sooner." whispered Bubbles, careful not to let anyone hear. It was better that our relationship be the only thing in the news, that would shake up the people of Townsville enough, the news that Bubbles was having my baby could wait.

We walked into the parlor, hand-in-hand, and up to the counter. "Um, can we have a large, hot-fudge sundae?" I asked the person behind the counter. After a few minutes, she handed me the sundae and two spoons. "Thanks," I said, giving the girl some money, before finding a table.

"Looks delicious," cooed Bubbles as she sat down. "The best thing about being pregnant is that I have an excuse to pig out." She whispered as she dug her spoon into the ice cream. We both began eating, laughing here and there as we did so. Just then there was a flash. We looked over in the direction it was coming from, and saw a reporter. "We're going to be in tomorrow's news."

"Yep."

~X~

We sat in the waiting room, waiting for them call my name. This would be my first ultrasound and when I would be given my prenatal vitamins. It had been a week since Boomer's and my relationship was in the news, and tomorrow I would be exactly 12 weeks pregnant.

"Miss Utonium," called a woman. Boomer and I got to our feet and walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Linel, we spoke on the phone."

"I remember," I replied. Boomer and I then followed her down the hall and into a small room with a monitor.

"Have a seat right here," said Dr. Linel. I followed her instruction, lifting my shirt up to reveal my stomach. She put the gel on my stomach and I winced at how cold it was. She then took the transducer and began slowly sliding it across my stomach. Almost immediately, an image appeared on the screen and you could hear the faint, rapid thumping that was the baby's heartbeat. After a few moments, I saw a concerned looking expression on Dr. Linel's face.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked her, afraid there was something wrong with my baby.

"Well, there seems to be a second heartbeat." Dr. Linel answered as she began moving the transducer again.

"What?" Boomer and I asked at the same time.

"Ah! There's the second fetes," she replied. "Here's baby number 1," she said circling an area of the screen with her finger, before doing the same on the other side. "And here's baby number 2."

"We're having twins," I breathed. The thought of twins had me excited, yet, at the same time, it made me nervous. "Hear that Boomie? We're having twins."

"Yeah, and they're ours," he replied, taking my hand in his. I gave him a loving smile and sat up just enough to give him a peck on the lips.

* * *

bubbles and boomer are having twins?! yep. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

What I Get For Loving You Ch. 9

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 9

We walked in the door and headed for the living room. My sisters were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Bubbles. How'd it go?" asked Buttercup, when we walked in the room.

"It went great! The babies are perfectly healthy!" I answered, letting my excitement begin to pour out.

"Wait! Babies?!" asked Blossom.

"Yes, babies! We're having twins!" I shouted, all of my excitement pouring out at ounce, as I leapt at my sisters, pulling them into a hug.

"Bubbles, we can't breathe!" Blossom choked out.

"Sorry!" I said, realizing how hard I was squeezing them and letting them go. They coughed a few times as they tried to catch their breath. The three of us then looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"Did I miss something?" asked the Professor as he walked into the room.

"You sure did!" I shouted a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Would you care to fill me in?"

"We're having twins!" I answered as I leapt into my dad's arms, careful not to have a repeat of my sisters.

"That's great," said the Professor as I ended the hug. "But are you sure you're ready for this? Raising one child is a huge responsibility, and believe me when I tell you that raising more than one is an even bigger responsibility."

"It's a little late to ask whether or not I'm ready," I replied. "But Boomer and I have superpowers! We'll do just fine." Suddenly my stomach began to growl. "What's for dinner? I haven't eaten for three hours and I'm starving."

~X~

After dinner we all decided to hang out in the living room at watch a movie. I sat on the couch, Bubbles nestled into my side. The Professor sat in his chair while Blossom and Buttercup were forced to sit on the floor. About half way through the movie, my cell-phone began to vibrate. I quietly stood up and walked into the other room.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered.

"Where are you?" asked a voice on the other end. It was Brick.

"Well I was trying to spend time with my girlfriend and her family, until you called." I complained. "What do you want?"

"Well, excuse me for worrying about my little brother. Anyway, I was just wondering where you've been all day."

"I was with Bubbles. She had her first ultrasound today."

"Any news about that?"

"And here I thought you didn't like my relationship with Bubbles."

"I don't. I'm just curios how my niece/nephew is doing?" there was a pause and I could hear Butch's voice in the background. "Butch is kind of curios too."

"Well they're both healthy."

"What do you mean both?"

"Well, it turns out we're having twins."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and don't freak out if I don't come home. I plan on asking if I can stay here tonight."

"They'll probably say no."

"Yeah, but there's no harm in asking. Well anyway, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," with that Brick hung up and I walked back into the living room.

"What was that about?" whispered Bubbles when I sat down.

"My brothers were wondering where I was." I replied.

"Did you tell them the news?"

"Yeah." It was quiet the rest of the movie. "Am I allowed stay here?" I asked when the movie was over.

"Why would we let you?" asked Buttercup.

"Because he deserves a night with his girlfriend," Bubbles answered.

Blossom sighed. "What do you think Professor?"

"Alright, but only to sleep," said the Professor. I was surprised at first, but realized that with all of the hormones that were rushing through Bubbles' body, it was probably best that he did say yes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted Bubbles wrapping her arms around me in excitement. When she released me, she grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me upstairs.

* * *

yay two chapters in one day! ^W^ R&R


	10. Chapter 10

What I Get For Loving You Ch. 10

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 10

-16 weeks pregnant-

It was a quiet day. The professor was on another business trip, and my sisters were out patrolling Townsville. The crime rate rose when I stopped fighting crime and my sisters were called out three times a day. I was lying on the couch cuddling with Boomer while we watched TV.

"I love moments like this." I breathed.

"You know what would make this moment better?" asked Boomer, looking down at me with a mischievous grin.

"What?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Let's move up to the bedroom," I said between kisses. Boomer and I sat up.

Suddenly, I felt this odd sensation and my hand flew to my stomach, which was getting to the point where it would be impossible to hide the fact that it was getting larger.

"What's wrong?" asked Boomer, concerned.

"I think I just felt the babies move," I answered excitedly.

"Really?" Boomer asked a hint of excitement in his voice. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. His face lit up as the baby gently kicked the inside of my stomach. "That's so cool."

"I know," I replied. We sat there on the couch, Boomer's hand on my stomach, for a long time as the twins fidgeted. "Hey what time is it?" I asked. We had our second ultrasound at noon, where we would find out the babies' genders and whether or not they're identical of fraternal twins, and I didn't want to miss it.

"It's 11:50," said Boomer looking at the clock. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late." With that, we left for the appointment.

~X~

I watched as Dr. Linel put the gel on Bubbles' stomach, and slowly slide the transducer across it. An image of the twins appeared on the screen and we could hear the rapid, mingled thumping that was their heartbeats.

"Well, they are definitely fraternal," began Dr. Linel. "And the slight anatomy differences of chemical X beings, such as yourselves, are now obvious." She then went about pointing out the fingerless hands, toeless feet, nose less faces, and large eyes that take up most of their faces.

"What are their genders?" asked Bubbles. It was obvious she was excited.

"Well, baby number 1 is a girl, and baby number 2 looks like a boy."

~X~

"What should we name them?" asked Bubbles as she sat down at the kitchen table. When we had gotten home, the first thing she did was ask for a ham and cheese sandwich and with all the hormones that were coursing through her body, mixed with her temper, it was in everyone's best interest that I give her what she wanted.

"I don't know, but maybe we should try giving them names that start with the letter B, you know, to fit the theme."

"Makes sense," replied Bubbles. "I kinda like the name Blair."

"But we shouldn't use the normal spelling, it would be too common. I mean, how many people have the same names as us?" I asked, handing Bubbles her sandwich, which she immediately began eating, and taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah, you're right, so how about Blare, like noise related?" suggested Bubbles.

"Yeah, I like it," I stated. "Now what about the boy?"

"I named the girl, it's your turn." Bubbles pointed out,

"What about Buzzer? It's also noise related so it works with Blare."

"Boomer," said Bubbles, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich. "We've officially named our kids." I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "Let's go upstairs, I'm in a mood."

~X~

Immediately after I closed the door, I was on top of Boomer, my lips pressed firmly against his and our tongues in each other's mouths. We broke the kiss and we each removed our shirts, before, again, pressing our lips together. Boomer slid his hands behind my back and unhooked my bra. I slid down the straps and tossed it aside. Boomer's hands then went to work massaging my breasts and tweaking my nipples. I moaned as his hands worked. I then broke the kiss and brought my breasts to his face. I moaned, louder than before, as he sucked on my breasts and pinched my nipples with his teeth.

I brought my hands to my waist and pulled down my sweatpants and panties. I then pressed my lips his as he removed his jeans and boxers. I positioned myself as Boomer's hands slid to my ass.

"You ready?" Boomer asked, breaking the kiss.

"Hell yeah," I answered, vigorously nodding my head. Boomer then thrust into me and I screamed in pleasure. I moaned as Boomer started his rhythm and they grew louder with each thrust. Before long, we climaxed and I collapsed on top of Boomer. I rolled off him and stared into his eyes as he stared at mine.

~X~

"We're back!" I shouted as we entered the house. "And we brought you a treat!" as soon as the words were out of my mouth, two sets of footsteps were heard upstairs, one walking and one running.

"You can guess what they were doing," said Buttercup with a smirk. Suddenly, in a flash of baby blue, Bubbles was in front of us.

"What did you get me?" she asked eagerly, bouncing up and down.

"First, how much junk food have you eaten?" I asked. She was supposed to eat healthy and I planned on making sure that she did.

"Don't worry, she hasn't had any," said Boomer as he walked into the hall.

"Well, I guess you can have it but that's it for today." I said, handing her the bar of chocolate that we had gotten her. Once it was in her hands she ripped off the rapper and began devouring the candy inside.

"Didn't you guys have your second ultrasound today?" asked Buttercup. Bubbles nodded. "What did you find out?"

"I think we should get Boomer's brothers here first." said Bubbles, swallowing the last bite of candy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they want to be a part of the twins' lives just as much as you do, and, in order for that to happen, you guys need to learn to get along."

* * *

yay! chapter 10!

the ruffs want to be a part of the babies lives but they hate the puffs, and the puffs want to be a part of the babies lives but they hate the ruffs. can u say conflict?

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

What I Get For Loving You Ch. 11

By~cottoncandy903

A BoomerxBubbles story

Chapter 11

-28 weeks pregnant-

I took a deep breath as I landed in front of my house. I had gained a lot of weight the past few months, and landings, as well as takeoffs, had grown difficult, so I walked as much as possible, which wasn't very much because my feet always hurt. Today, however, Boomer had taken me out to lunch at my favorite restaurant which was on the other side of Townsville.

When I walked in the house, I headed straight for the living room, intent on relaxing on the couch. When I got there, the lights were out and windows were covered. Boomer walked up next to me and I flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. The room had been completely decorated; there were streamers, a cake, snakes, drinks and presents. My sisters walked up to me, giggling.

"Thanks, but what's this all about?" I asked them, surprised.

"It's a baby shower," answered Blossom with a giggle.

"Come on, let's go socialize," said Buttercup, dragging me off towards Robin, Taft, Lily, and my best friend, Tammy.

"Can't I sit down first? I'm carrying 26 extra pounds here and my feet and back are killing me," I complained.

"Oh, stop exaggerating," replied Blossom.

"But I need to sit down," I whined. "And could you ease up on the pulling Buttercup? I'm kind of top heavy here."

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Robin once we had gotten close. "Look at what those vitamins have done to you! Your hair is so shiny and skin is so soft!"

"Thank you," I replied, my cheeks feeling warm. "I smell chocolate cake."

"You probably smell this," said Boomer, coming up to stand next to me, handing me a slice of cake. "And here, I brought you a chair."

"Awe, thank you Boomie," I replied, finishing by giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back," said Boomer. It sounded like something was on his mind but he walked away before I could ask him what.

"What's his problem?" asked Buttercup, annoyed. I shrugged.

"Never mind that," said Tammy, sliding her glasses back up her nose. "You guys are like, made for each other."

"Technically they were." Taft pointed out. "After all, he and is brothers _were_ created to destroy the girls."

"Let's talk about something else."

~X~

I watched as Buttercup began to drag Bubbles off. I sighed, shaking my head as I turned and walked toward the kitchen. When I walked into the room, I was shocked to see my brothers. Butch was leaning against the counter with a can of soda in his hand, while Brick had seated himself on the kitchen table.

"I'm kinda surprised that the girls invited you," I said as I approached them.

"They didn't, the Professor did," said Brick.

"But I need to sit down. And could you ease up on the pulling Buttercup? I'm kind of top heavy here." we heard Bubbles shout in the other room.

"No offense but, your girlfriend has a bigger mouth than you do," said Butch, chuckling. I shot him a glare, before walking over to the table and grabbing a chair.

"Just, try not to cause trouble," I begged. "I'd feel more comfortable if you were in a place where I can see you," I added before heading back to the party. My brothers sighed, but followed me anyways. I carried the chair over to Bubbles, stopping at the dessert table to get her a slice of cake.

"I smell chocolate cake," said Bubbles when I got close.

"You probably smell this," I said, coming up to stand next to her, handing her the cake. "And here, I brought you a chair."

"Awe, thank you Boomie," she replied, finishing by giving me a peck on the lips. Over her shoulder, I saw Brick storm out of the room. Butch looked at me before following him.

"I'll be right back," I said, before following my brothers out of the room. In the hall I managed to catch up with Butch, but there was no sign of Brick. "What was that about?"

"Well, how would you feel if a member of your team went off and started a relationship with the enemy?" Butch asked.

"I guess I would feel like a pretty lousy leader," I answered.

"That's exactly how he feels, and his ego isn't helping." replied Butch. "Blossom's probably feeling the same way."

"Oh."

~X~

"Why are you guys still here?" asked Buttercup, annoyed, when the shower was over. Everyone had left except for the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Because it's pouring outside," replied Butch.

"Afraid of a little water?" mocked Buttercup.

"We don't want to get struck by lightning," replied Butch. "Our powers don't include immunity to being electrocuted."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to be so glad when the twins are born," said Blossom, changing the subject. "Hero duty is getting pretty difficult, and it'd be nice to have a little help once they're old enough."

"I'm kind of nervous about that," I said. "I finally understand how the Professor felt when he built us the DyNaMo."

"But you have superpowers, so if anything happens to them, you, unlike the Professor, can save them." Buttercup pointed out. "Besides, two heads are always better than one, which means five superheroes are always better than three."

"What makes you think they're gonna be superheroes?" asked Brick. "They could become supervillains."

"Except their mom's a superheroine, so it's in their blood," answered Blossom, getting in his face.

"But their dad's a supervillain, so it's also in their blood," replied Brick, raising his voice.

"And since men are so much better, they'll follow our example!" yelled Butch.

"You're seriously bringing that up?" yelled Buttercup. "Besides, they'll follow our example!"

"And makes you think that?" yelled Butch.

"1, the fact that we're better than you, and 2, the fact they're staying in our house!" shouted Buttercup, jabbing him in the chest.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Butch, giving my sister a shove.

"Why you…!" screamed Buttercup as she pounced, tackling him to the ground. They writhed on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Boomer and I leapt at them and pulled them apart. I held my sister back, kicking and screaming, for a moment before throwing her to the ground. Everyone stood there staring, shocked at what I had done to my own sister.

"What is wrong with all of you!" I shouted at them, my face hot with rage. "I can't believe you're fighting about _my_ children! You should be ashamed of yourselves! The twins belong to me and Boomer, not you, and until you can get that through your thick skulls, you won't be allowed to see them, you won't be allowed to speak of them, hell, you won't be allowed to think of them! Come on Boomer, we're staying in a hotel."

* * *

dun dun dun! R&R


End file.
